


I would like to salute/The ashes of American flags

by Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth



Series: Danger Days: Year 10 [1]
Category: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys: National Anthem (Comics)
Genre: Arguing, Gen, if i remember anything else ill edit the tags, theyre also both nonbinary but that doesnt come up, uhh theyre borh kinda dicks in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27327130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth/pseuds/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth
Summary: Why are they doing this, anyways? Who are they helping, even?
Relationships: Animax & Mike Milligram
Series: Danger Days: Year 10 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995169
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	I would like to salute/The ashes of American flags

“Hey, Animax?” 

Milligram scrambles up onto the roof of the Trans Am to join him, leaning just against his shoulder in a familiar, companionable gesture that would have made more sense if the two had known each other for more than a week. 

“Yeah?” Animax keeps his voice steady, even, calm. Someone has to be, he’s realizing. He stares straight ahead, though seeing anything past a few feet in the predawn light is near impossible

“What are you doing?” Milligram’s tone is light, curious, but the speed at which he talks lets Animax on to the suspicion they’ve got an ulterior motive. 

“Keeping watch, remember?” He gestures to the great dark ocean of concrete they’ve camped out in, weeds scraggling their way up from cracks and gaps. 

“Yeah, but,” Milligram tugs gently on the elastic holding his mask to his face. “Why?”

Oh. He shrugs. “No clue. Easier to wear it, maybe, then to wear my own face.”

Milligram frowns, then switches topics, fast as a blast from a raygun. The morning moves steadily on, clouds tinged a pretty shade of lilac. Animax wonders, halfheartedly, why they of all people get the opportunity to see another sunrise. 

“Why do you do this all? Fighting and shit.”

Animax doesn’t reply, leaving them floundering in the silence. 

“I mean, like, I don’t even know why _I’m_ doing this. Just seems natural. But like, why? Who are we protecting? Why us? Who’s protecting us?” They lay back against the car, arms splayed out dramatically, as their legs kick against the air, swinging back and forth through the unrolled car window. 

“Don’t you feel like you have to?” It’s the first question, tonight and since he’s met them, that he truly means. “It’s our responsibility to protect people, so they don’t turn out like us, scared animals and the like.”

“No? That’s a pretty sentiment, but it’s only my responsibility to protect myself, keep the monsters away, and gas in the tank. That’s all.” Milligram’s tone is casual, but when Animax glances down, they’re glaring at him, half-defensively, half a challenge. Animax takes the bait. 

“So why stay here, then? Why not strike out on your own, why not tune out Mom and Dad?” He raises an eyebrow, and that’s all it takes for Milligram to shoot straight up, nearly falling off the car in their self-righteous passion. Finally, something interesting. 

“I fucking tried, Animax! Can’t count all the times I left, all the times I got dragged half-dead out of the water because _Mom and Dad need me alive_ , because I’m oh so vital to their plan! And what about you?” Milligram places a hand on his chest and shoves, almost gently, as if they’re afraid to really hurt him. “Do you really think what you’re doing here is noble?” Really, he doesn’t, but he won’t say so, not now. “Do you really think killing the monsters is going to help anyone? They used to be _people_ , and there’ll always be more of them— for every one we kill, another three are off doin’ their shit, hurting people we can’t protect!”

Animax shrugs, watching as they rile themself up, face red. They sputter at his feigned indifference for a while, gestures wild as their voice fails them, and eventually, they stumble off the roof of the Trans Am and storm off, furious. Animax crosses his legs beneath him, and continues to watch the sun rise, mask firmly on.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Ashes of American flags, by Wilco :)  
> Leave a comment below, and come find me on tumblr @wishiwasthemoon-tonight!!


End file.
